


Underestimated

by christarennerston



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: "Walking along the cobblestone streets of London, you pulled your coat closer to you as a cold burst of air blew past you. Your boss picked you to go to London, even though he knew you hated the cold, because you were the best to get the job done."





	

Walking along the cobblestone streets of London, you pulled your coat closer to you as a cold burst of air blew past you. Your boss picked you to go to London, even though he knew you hated the cold, because you were the best to get the job done.

You pulled the veil on your hat over your eyes as you walked by dark alley after dark alley. Your destination was Baker Street, 221b to be precise. You weren't to go in, no, there was something else entirely that was to happen.

The building sat across the street from your form, light flickering in the upstairs windows. You turned to face two burly men coming your way, right on time. Walking slowly, they caught up to you.

The tallest of the two grinned and held you to face the other man, his face covered in scars. You screamed loudly, screaming for anyone to come and help you.

The tall one released you and you heard a groan of pain from him. You turned to face what was going on to see the great detective 'rescuing' you. The brunette boxed the tall man's ears before jabbing him in the stomach. When the giant bent forwards, Holmes elbowed his lower back and proceeded to hit the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

You would have been worried about the other attacker had he not been watching Holmes. Scar began to run, but Sherlock didn't follow. The man only stood there, looking at his building.

"Alright, what do you need?" He didn't face you as he spoke, seeming not to care.

"I have no idea what you are referring to. I don't even know you." Your acting was superb, but obviously not enough to fool him.

"Madam, inside your left sleeve is a dagger, also one in your bodice. The calluses on your fingers, as well as the light scar on your cheek suggests that you know how to use said weapons that you carry and have done so before. I assume you hired the goons as seeing as they had only moved from their spot only when you walked in front of my building.  Did I miss anything?"  Sherlock turned to look at you, his almost black eyes piecing you.

"When I read about you in the papers, I thought they over exaggerated. Clearly I was mistaken."

"Obviously, so what is it you want?"

You moved a strand of hair from your face before moving your hand to the bodice of your dress. Sherlock stiffened, ready to disarm you if needed, but you only smiled and handed him an envelope.

Sherlock carefully took the letter from you before sniffing it. He ignored your gaze as he opened it. "Your employer has nice penmanship and uses very nice paper, he's had a rich upbringing. Let me guess, his father was some Lord in some government position, judge most likely."

"Sir, you don't have to continue, you have already impressed me and, obviously, my employer. Now that I have done my part, I bid you goodnight." You smiled and continued your walk until you heard Mr. Holmes clear his throat.

"Would you like some tea," he asked which seemed odd coming from him. With a confused look, you nodded, following him inside his building.


End file.
